Invariably people have to take valuables along when they visit the beach, for example, cash, a wrist watch, wallet, spectacles, sun glasses and, in today's world, also possibly their cellular phone. Once on the beach the safe storage of such valuables presents a problem. Safe lockers for storing such items are not always readily available and even if available may be some distance away and therefore inconvenient with the result that many people simply slip their valuables into their shoes or sandals or cover them with their beach towels, hoping that these items would not be stolen.